The Past Returns
by Neko-chan9
Summary: An old friend of Sango’s suddenly appears. Will this bring out the worst in Miroku? The best in Sango? Or could this be the end for them all?
1. Chapter I

InuYasha or Inu Yasha (depending on how you want to spell it):  
  
The Past Returns  
  
Chapter 1: Don't promise unfaithful promises.  
  
Story takes place: *see note at the bottom  
  
The story so far/summery: An old friend of Sango's suddenly appears and Miroku isn't too happy with it. Will this bring out the worst in Miroku? Or the best in Sango? Or could this be the end for them all?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha the story, the plot, or characters. They belong to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi-sama. So please don't sue me! However I do own this story plot thing . unless someone else did and I don't know about it, so yeah .  
  
@@@ Konnichiwa mina-san! It's is my first IY fic. I've posted. Please tell me if you're confused on my spelling and/or grammar (I'm not the best) and please be nice and review! @@@  
  
"Will you bare my child?" Sango gave a long sigh as she heard the ever-famous question being asked to three of the local village women. It was a nice afternoon in the village with it's few villagers passing by going about their usual business.  
  
They had been resting here for a few days after a battle with Naraku that left InuYasha with a few minor cuts, scrapes, and he's usual suborn attitude. But did this stop the hentai monk from hitting on girls? No! Course not why would it? Sango thought to herself.  
  
The village woman seemed to be taking back by this question as were most that were asked the question. But this time one of them stepped up. She had dark brown hair in a side bun, green eyes and wore a red kimono. "I will." She replied wuth a smile, as one of the women stood there in shocked and the other one giggled.  
  
"Well then..." Miroku began before he realized someone else was watching him. Sango gave him an evil deadly glare before she turned to wake off into the nearby forest. Out of all the girls that could have seen it, why Sango? Miroku gave a sigh when he realized she had been watching him. If he would've known that he would never done it.  
  
He figured he better go off and apologize for his behavior. So he told the girl's it was a joke and he was really sorry. The one that said she would bare his child seemed to be disappointed, but that didn't matter to Miroku now. All that did was how Sango was and if she was the one disappointed.  
  
Sango, who was now rested up against a tree thought to herself. 'That houshi-sama... who does he think he is? Going up to every woman he sees and asking them to bare his child. And then had the nerve to asked me to raise a family with him?! Except for that time. I'm not even sure if he's asked me to bare his child yet! He's even asked Kagome at lease four times! The only thing he does to me is... is... I don't even want to think about!!!'  
  
She began to claim down and continued her thoughts. 'Maybe I'm not meant for anybody... Maybe I'll just live along my whole life... Wait a second! I'm sounding like that perverted monk is the only chioce I have! Ha! I'll marry InuYasha before-'  
  
"Ano... do you mind if I sit here?" Sango's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Miroku. Who was looking and gesturing at the right side of her asking if he could sit down there. She hesitated for a moment before sighing and then saying, "Fine." He sat down and she scooted over a few inches knowing he'd do something funny.  
  
They both sat there in silence listening to the streem near by before Miroku said. "I'm sorry for what happen."   
  
"Don't be." Sango said. Before she began to speak her mine.  
  
"What you did back there is none off my business and you shouldn't make it my business. However..." she stopped for a moment before saying. "If you didn't want me to marry you. You should have never proposed! I don't mind that you don't want me as you wife but I don't like it when someone leads me on like that. I have feelings! And feather more you even implied that you'd see other women if we were married! I know that's why you implied you'd cheat on me so I wouldn't say yes! You didn't have to ask me that question just to make me feel better."  
  
Sango then got up and began to walk away before she stopped, still having her back facing the stunned monk, who still hadn't gotten in more then one sentance in the whole conversation. "Don't love me because you pity me. Love me because of who I am." She then turned around to face Miroku. Her eyes were now filled with sadness. "Do me a favor Houshi-sama don't lie to me about things like that again."  
  
She walk off before she could hear Miroku say softly "I didn't..." then was carried away into the wind...  
  
@@@ So what did you think? It was only the first chapter and the plot isn't really in play yet but I just thought this was a great start! What do you think? Please let me know!!! Please! @@@  
  
* This story takes past shortly after volume 30 of the manga. Or maybe a little later. I'm not sure but if you have read "A Special Girl" then you'll understand what's going on with the 'proposal' thing in this story but if not it's not to hard to follow. I suggest reading it from 'Inuyasha Sengokuo-Togi Zoushi' There's no pictures but it has a wonderful translation for it and all of the IY Manga so far. I don't have the foggiest idea were it would be/take place as far as the anime goes. I don't even think that part of the manga is in anime form yet! 


	2. Chapter II

InuYasha or Inu Yasha (depending on how you want to spell it):   
  
The Past Returns   
  
Chapter 2: An old friend with a new beginning   
  
Story takes place: *see the first chapter  
  
The story so far/summery: Sango's feeling a little low. Can someone she never expected cheer her up?   
  
Disclaimer: As always me don't own InuYasha the story, the plot, or characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I just own this story/plot (not THE IY story line) unless someone else did it and I amazingly copied it word for word. Which I would then run around in circles and scream forever until I died.   
  
@@@ Konnichiwa Mina-san! Thank you so much for all your reviews! It makes me really, REALLY happy!!! And if it weren't for you I might not have chapter two up as soon as I did! @@@  
  
Sango came out of the forest just as the sun was going down. Kagome was coming out of the hut to get some more medicine for InuYasha's wounds. She was going to greet Sango with the usual friendly 'hello' when she noticed the strange look on her face. "Sango-chan?" Kagome questioned.   
  
Sango was so mad, confused, and in a hurry that she didn't notice Kagome for a moment. "Oh Kagome-chan konbawa." She said trying not to give herself away. "Did something happen in the forest back there with Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked.   
  
"What! With Houshi-sama? What makes you say that?" she said in a rather nervous tone. 'So much for a low profile.' Sango thought. "Well I just wondered not seeing him around with the village women and all…" Sango began to give off her usual PO sota face with evil flames around her. "The hentai can go to hell for all I care!" She said angrily. "But you can't mean that?" Kagome asked. "Oh but I do!" Sango replied   
  
Sango stormed off into their hut that they were sharing as Kagome followed. She knew she shouldn't but I couldn't hurt... too much. As for InuYasha… he could wait. He'd just argue that he didn't need the medicine anyway and would end up getting her ticked off, so a few mintues wouldn't kill him. Besides Sango was more important right now. "Did Miroku-sama do something to you again." Sango eye's opened wide. "Since when do I act this mad over THAT?" she asked. Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Well… just about every-"   
  
"Maybe your right." Sango interrupted so she didn't have to finish what she already knew Kagome would say.   
  
Kagome noticed Sango looked sad. "Sango-chan, what's wrong?" She was now really worried about her friend. "It's nothing, really." Sango said.   
  
"Sango-chan…"   
  
"Excuse me. Is Sango there?" The voice interrupted the conversation from going any feather. Sango got annoyed. "Go away!" She said without bothering to ask anything. "But I was-"   
  
"Can't you see we're busy?" She interrupted. "Sango-chan, is that you?" The voice outside asked.  
  
"Huh?" both the girls wounded as they walked outside to see that the sun had set and the stars were out. A man stood there. "Fu- Fuji-kun? Is that you?" Sango asked with doubt. The man looked like he was about 20, and had medium brown hair that was put into a short ponytail. He had hazel eyes that were as shocked to see Sango as her brown ones were to see him.   
  
"Fuji-kun!" Sango yelled out of happiness as she ran to hugged him tightly. He didn't seem to mind the tight hug he was getting and gave one back in return. Kagome stood there confused. By this time Sango's happiness had been heard by the group as the little Kitsune, Shippou, came out with Kirara close behind.   
  
Miroku had just gotten out of the forest and noticed the situation, and didn't like it. Who was that guy? And why was Sango hugging? Sango stopped the little hug session "Everyone this is Okashima Fujita a good friend of mine." Miroku didn't like the looks of this Okashima Fujita not one bit…   
  
@@@ Okay one more chapter done! I hope you all liked it and as for the website here they are:  
  
A Special Girl: http://www.wot-club.org.uk/trans/iv30/v30p04.html  
  
InuYasha -Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi: http://www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha/   
  
Don't forget to review! And have a good day/night! @@@ 


	3. Chapter III

InuYasha or Inu Yasha:   
  
The Past Returns   
  
Chapter 3: Memories of pain.   
  
The story so far/summery: Sango's mad at Miroku and now someone by the name of Okashima Fujita -who Sango seems to know- comes. Is he the one who will be able to cheer her up? Or will he just cause more anger?  
  
Disclaimer: As always me no own InuYasha the story, the plot, or characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. So don't sue me! (I don't have a lot of money anyway!) I just own this story/plot (not THE IY story line) and Fujita. If someone else did a story like this I'm sorry I didn't copy you! I just somehow have an amazing look a like that I didn't read.   
  
@@@ Sorry it took awhile to write this but I didn't like the first outcome of this and I was trying to decide if I should make this a really long chapter. But the second "part" (if you will) of it wasn't going anyway so I decided to make the next one longer and much better and have more of a plot to it and of course more M/S :~) I just didn't put it here due to the scene and all. Please be nice and review! That'll make me happy and read more! @@@   
  
"Everyone this is Okashima Fujita a good friend of mine." Sango said. Kirara began to snarl at him and Miroku couldn't help but feel the same way. "Oh Kirara I see you remember me." Fujita joked. Apparently she wasn't to fond of him. "Kirara! Stop that!" Sango scolded the little cat demon. Kirara ran over to Miroku, knowing that Fujita wasn't near there and didn't want to get involved with him either.   
  
It was then, Sango saw Miroku. She just glanced at him and turned back to Fujita. "Fuji-kun this is Kagome-chan, that's Shippou, and Houshi-sama." Sango said as she introduced him to her friends. "I'm pleased to meet you all." He said.   
  
Kagome got a bad filling about this guy or at lease when it came to Miroku's feelings about him. Miroku seem to cast an evil glare at him. But Sango on the other hand seemed to light up after seeing him. "Well I better not keep InuYasha waiting and get this medicine to him. Shippou-chan would you like to help?" Kagome asked. "Not really InuYasha will just-" But he was cut off when Kagome picked him up and took him anyway.   
  
Miroku picked up Kirara and held her with his left hand and his staff in the other. "Well Kirara maybe we should leave these two alone." Miroku said as he began to walk away but stopped when Fujita said, "You don't have to." Miroku not turning around, gave an annoyed look and said, "O no I insist. Besides it getting late." Sango looked at Miroku and sighed as Miroku when into his hut. "Sorry about that." Sango said. Fujita smiled "It's okay." And as soon as he had said that Sango forgot about it completely.   
  
"I'm so happy your back Fuji-kun! But how did- did you survived?" Sango asked timidly. "I wonder myself. I don't think I deserve to be alive. After all of the others that suffered..." 'Oh please she can't be buying this can she?' Miroku thought as he sat in the hut listening carefully to the conversation. 'Well it's sad for all the death and suffering but if I didn't know any better I'd think he's trying to get her to fill even more sorry for him, then there already is.'   
  
"I was in my house when the battle started taking place. Someone from the village shouted out there was an attack from yokai outside. So I went to help but I was knocked out after several blows. When I woke up I found the village in ruin. So I left in search of a place to stay. Then a few weeks ago I found this village and then I heard about some travelers who came here and one happened to be a taiji-ya with them. I knew that it was highly unlikely to be you but I thought I couldn't hurt to try... I mean since there aren't many taiji-ya outside of our village and since the attack... well you know..."   
  
They both looked sad after saying all that. "So what about you Sango-chan? I heard all the taiji-ya at the castle were all killed." Sango got out of her sad looking face and back to reality. "Oh about that... I was the only one who made it out alive." She didn't put in a lot of detail and didn't even want to mention the part about her brother.   
  
"So then your Father and Koharu..." "Hai." Sango cut off so she didn't need to hear it. Fujita face looked sad and concerned for Sango who was saddened by all this talk of the village. "Oh Sango-chan, gomen I didn't mean to sadden you like this." Fujita said.   
  
"Oh no I just need some sleep that's all." Sango said smiling hiding her sadness. "Well let me help you." Fujita said as he walked her to her and Kagome's hut. "Ohasumi Sango-chan." Fuji said then kissed her on the forehead. Sango blushed heavily as Fujita left and she said "Ohasumi."   
  
Sango lied down and thought to herself. 'Wow Fuji-kun's really back. I can't believe it after all this time, I thought he was dead. Maybe the gods are answer my prayers after all!' A smile came onto Sango's face. Suddenly Kirara can into the hut and curled up next to Sango and went to sleep. 'I'll have so much to catch up with him on.' And with that Sango feel asleep as well.  
  
@@@ READERS PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Okay I need you guys help so I can know where to end this story at. I need to know if you want me to write an ending where Sango and Miroku both confess their love for each other and it probably wouldn't fit into the InuYasha story line at all. Or should I have a 'realize their feelings for each other but would be best if they waiting until they defeated Naraku before they tell.' Or I could do both (two different endings)! Or if you have an idea let me know! But I need you to help me out because I've been having this question in my head for a while and I have a different idea for each of the endings! SO PLEASE HELP! And review ^.^ @@@   
  
I decided to put this "answer and/or thank the reviewers" up because everyone else was and I want to see how it works:  
  
ai : Well hopefully this helped answer your question a little bit!   
  
Nuage44: I wonder if there are anymore people out there who write about the proposal issue? Hum...  
  
Anyway I have to agree with the M/S part I can't get enough! There will be more in the next chapters I promise!   
  
namagomi-chan: Yep he sure did ^.^   
  
ViRgO: Thank you!  
  
perejil_tuk: I hope you got that info from the last chapter. 


	4. A Note regarding Ch 4

My computer's being a real loser ! I can't get HTML docs on FF.net, And since I can't use Microsoft Word (thank my computer for that one) I don't know when I'll get this chapter up...   
  
Sorry about that! I have the chapter, just can't get it up unless I want only text! And I don't like that at all! So I thank you for your kindness (or not if you are that way ) I'll try and have this out... at some point!   
  
Thank you!   
  
Neko chan 


End file.
